Looks Like Morning in Your Eyes
by justimpolite
Summary: Short drabble. Paige is in desperate need of Emily, but her parents have prevented the girls from seeing one another. Emily refuses to let this stop her from seeing her girl. Post 3x12. "We have until sunrise."


**This is my first attempt at an Emily/Paige fic, so it will probably take me a while to get the characters right, but I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Soft rays of moonlight fell against the bed, illuminating Paige's features. She blinked and turned her head towards her alarm clock.

12:03am.

Paige groaned and shifted in an attempt to get comfortable.

Her parents had had her on lockdown ever since the night she had been taken my Nate. She couldn't blame them. She would still wake up in the night, bolting upright in bed, panting from seeing him in her dreams. Her parents thought that the best way to move on from this was to have her see a therapist three times a week, and only let her out for school and swim practice. They'd also banned her from seeing Emily.

Paige knew her parents had her best intentions at heart, but no amount of hours spent in the therapists office would help. No number of laps in the pool would make her better, her muscles burning as she pushed herself harder and harder. Not even time was going to make this all go away. She just needed Emily.

Sure, she was able to see Emily briefly at school, but they didn't share any classes and swim practice was brief. Paige had to make sure to be home straight after practice or her parents could make things a lot worse. Kisses were stolen, and hands brushed, but it wasn't enough. Paige needed to be held. She needed Emily to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She needed her safe place.

But that just wasn't possible at the moment, which is why Paige was lying wide awake on her bed, the soft sound of Norah Jones playing in the background, and thinking of Emily. She'd just felt herself drifting off to sleep when she was jolted awake by a sharp tapping sound.

Paige grabbed the baseball bat she now had hidden under her bed and leapt up. The noise came again. She tightened her hold, whirled around frantically and ended up stumbling over a misplaced sneaker, falling forwards towards her window, catching her balance and ended up coming face to face with Emily Fields.

Paige gasped and vaguely registered dropping the bat onto the floor, wincing at the noise in the hope it didn't wake her parents, as Emily raised an eyebrow in amusement on the other side of the glass. Her mouth then turned up into a soft smile and motioned for Paige to open the window. She immediately did so and felt the chill autumn breeze brush past them.

"Em? What are you doing? How are you here?" Paige spluttered, completely shocked by the sudden appearance of her girlfriend.

Emily was wearing her Sharks hoodie that you were given once you joined the school swim team, and had her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Paige took a moment to appreciate how gorgeous she was, before realising how she was perched in front of her.

Emily was balancing precariously on a branch of the tree that grew outside Paige's window. The branch grew right out to the window sill, and Paige had climbed it several times as a child. She hadn't done so since though, worried that it wouldn't take her weight. She reached out and grabbed the cuff of Emily's hoodie before carefully tugging her into her room.

"Emily, are you crazy?! It's not safe, why would you do that?"

"I missed you." Came the simple reply. It was all she needed to hear.

Paige was suddenly overwhelmed with such a great surge of emotion that her knees buckled and she sat down gracelessly onto the bed while choking back a sob.

"I miss you too, Em. I miss you so much I can't cope. I just-" Another sob rattled her body and Emily rushed over to her. She gently guided Paige's head onto her shoulder and ran her fingers through the broken girl's hair.

"Paige, baby, it's okay. I know things are tough, and I don't like it either, but for the moment it's just how things have to be. Things might be like this for a while. But for now? For now we have each other. I'm going to stay with you over night, if that's okay?"

"But you'll have to go before my parents are up, and what if you get caught? Things will just be even worse an-"She was cut off by Emily.

"I'll be gone before they're up, I promise. Tomorrow things will have to go back to how they are, but for now, we have tonight. We have this moment and I intend to make the most of it. So I'm going to hold you and we're going to go to sleep okay?"

"Okay..." Paige answered, but she still sounded unsure.

"Stop worrying Paige. Please, for me? Just for tonight. Please, just feel." Paige could hear the desperation in her girlfriend's voice, and she was reminded that she wasn't the only one affected by this. She leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against Emily's. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it provided the comfort and reassurance that they both needed. They were going to be okay. It was going to be hard, but things would get better.

"We have until sunrise." Emily leaned her forehead against Paige's, eyes closed.

"We have forever." Paige said breathlessly

And they both knew it was true. They would have the rest of their lives. But for now, they held each other and drifted off into the first peaceful sleep either of them had had in weeks. Sunrise seemed like a long way off.

_**Song: Sunrise - Norah Jones**_


End file.
